Mini Inuyasha
by gold77
Summary: Una aeromoza, deberá lidiar con un enorme o… pequeño problema, es cuidar de su novio que ha sido reducido al tamaño de un osito de peluche, luego de un fallo en un importante experimento científico. Averigüen que pasa en esta desopilante historia IxK C.8
1. Comienzan los problemas

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Mini Inuyasha**

**Resumen: **Una aeromoza, deberá lidiar un un enorme o… pequeño problema, es cuidar de su novio que ha sido reducido al tamaño de un osito de peluche, luego de un fallo en un experimento científico que iba a salvar vidas, averigüen que pasa en esta desopilante historia.

**Capítulo 1: **Se inicia el problema.

Era un día lluvioso en la ciudad de Detroit (Estados Unidos), en un laboratorio, varios científicos, estudiaban un rayo que puede llegar a hacer historia, era un rayo capaz de reducir moléculas malignas del cuerpo, que pueden afectar severamente la salud humana.

Uno de los científicos a cargo, era el doctor Miroku Taeda, un reconocido científico que ha logrado sanar a muchos pacientes, gracias a que ha inventado importantes vacunas para ello y en el corriente año, las enfermedades crónicas y severas, han sido dominadas, gracias a los experimentos y medicinas creadas por Miroku y su equipo de científicos amigos. Uno de ellos es Inuyasha Taisho, otro reconocido científico y experto en arqueología y medicina y tiene un socio y amigo inseparable, que se llama Bankotsu Cincinnati, un doctor altamente reconocido a nivel mundial y experto probador de vacunas en pacientes con enfermedades graves.

Miroku es un hombre alto y delgado, de buena complexión física, es de ojos azul violáceo y de pelo corto negro con una muy diminuta trencilla en la parte final de su pelo, tiene 25 años y de momento está soltero.

Inuyasha Taisho es amigo de Miroku, es de pelo negro largo y ojos ámbar, es alto delgado y algo corpulento, tiene la misma edad de Miroku, o sea 25 y es un imán para todas las mujeres, está de novio con una aeromoza que trabaja en una reconocida empresa aérea de México y se llama Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome, como se dijo es aeromoza en la empresa aérea mexicana Aeroméxico desde hace 3 años. Trabaja junto a su hermana Eri y a otras amigas que conoció y todas ellas siempre trabajan en el mismo avión que les toque, ya que siempre las seleccionas para vuelos de larga distancia. Kagome es de largo pelo negro brilloso y ojos color chocolate, es alta, delgada y de buenas proporciones y curvas y su hermana Eri es idéntica a ella, excepto que su pelo es más corto hasta su cuello y lleva una peineta amarilla en su cabeza, esta mujer está saliendo con el amigo de Inuyasha, Bankotsu, de quien está profundamente enamorada.

Justamente, ese día Kagome estaba con sus amigas en un vuelo de la susodicha empresa aérea, preparándose para embarcar en un vuelo que irá del DF hacia Londres (Inglaterra).

-Supe que ese científico, llamado Miroku Taeda, está probando un rayo reductor-. Comentó Perla dejando el periódico sobre la mesa de la sala.

-Sí, es un rayo que reduce moléculas malignas del cuerpo humano, pero necesitan experimentarlo muy calmadamente, ya que no saben si es efectivo o no-. Acotó Kagome.

Perla Espinsil, es una de las mejores amigas de Kagome, es alta y delgada, ojos azulados y pelo liso ondulado castaño medio rubio, tiene 25 años y ella tiene un año menos de trabajar en la empresa, pues está desde hace 2 años, sin embargo no le fue inconveniente amigarse con Kagome y sus amigas y su hermana.

-Pues suena medio peligroso, yo no me dejaría hacer una operación con ese rayo-. Dijo Sango con algo de temor y desconfianza.

-No seas así-. Dijo Kagome. –Es solo un experimento, aún no se sabe si es efectivo, pero sí lo es, será un invento excelente-.

-Pues que tengas suerte en ello-. Rogó Perla.

Todas las chicas, se acomodaban sus uniformes de aeromozas y se aprestaban a tomar sus pertenencias e ir al avión que ya estaba en pista y esperando su momento de partida, mientras en el laboratorio experimental de Detroit, el rayo laser, estaba listo para ser probado. Inuyasha y Bankotsu, ultimaban los detalles, mientras Miroku revisaba en su microscopio, la lente rectangular de vidrio con los gérmenes y moléculas malignas, que servirán de experimento y fueron sustraídas de loros y de chimpancés.

-Todo listo-. Anunció Bankotsu

-¡Bien!-. Dijo Miroku entusiasmado.

Pero sin previo aviso, un fuerte rayo, había provocado un apagón en todo el edificio dejándolo a oscuras y encima con poca visibilidad, debido al fuerte temporal y las oscuras nubes.

-¡Lo que faltaba!-. Rezongó Miroku.

-Tranquilo, llamaré a mantenimiento para que restauren la energía-. Dijo Inuyasha tomando el auricular del teléfono.

Rato después los técnicos revisaban los circuitos y encontraron el inconveniente y lo solucionaron rápidamente pero el regreso rápido de la energía, provocó que el rayo se active por si solo y encima una ráfaga fuerte de viento, abrió la ventana y dirigió el láser hacia Inuyasha y lo impactó de lleno ante el asombro de todos, Bankotsu fue rápido y logró apagarlo, pero ya era tarde y los efectos serían revelados en cuestión de minutos Lo que Miroku no sabía era como le iba a explicar a Kagome lo ocurrido con Inuyasha y más si el efecto del rayo ha dado sus frutos como Miroku y todo el grupo de científicos lo preveía antes del experimento que dé luz verde al proyecto.

Miroku se armó de valor y llamó a Kagome y le comunicó lo sucedido, pero le dijo que Inuyasha había salido inmune, pese a un problema, por lo que Kagome y sus amigas, debieron retrasar unas horas su trabajo hasta que Miroku llegue con las novedades, pero quien irá es Bankotsu, ya que Miroku teme que entre Kagome y sus amigas lo hagan pedazos.

-Juro que cuando tenga a Miroku a la vista, lo voy a convertir en tortilla-. Gruñó Kagome.

-Tranquilízate-. La calmó Eri. –A lo mejor no le pasó nada-.

-Es cierto, a lo mejor solo fue un accidente leve y todos salieron ilesos-. Agregó Ayumi.

-Pues más vale que así sea o Miroku sabrá lo que soy cuando me enfurezco-. Masculló Kagome.

Bankotsu ya había partido desde Detroit Hacia el distrito federal de México en donde deberá afrontar una noticia que a Kagome no va a gustarle mucho.

Horas más tarde, Bankotsu arribó a la ciudad de México DF y allí fue directo a buscar a Kagome, tuvo muchos inconvenientes para pasar por la aduana, pero finalmente lo había conseguido y pudo contactar a Kagome ni bien puso un pie en tierra mexicana, finalmente se reunió con la pelinegra, quien estaba sumamente nerviosa.

-¿Qué novedades traes?-. Preguntó Kagome histérica.

-Solo espero que seas fuerte y… lo puedas digerir-. Respondió Bankotsu medio temeroso ante la enfurecida mirada de Kagome.

-¡Habla de una vez!-. Lo alentó Kagome ya al borde de la locura.

-Cálmate Kagome. Déjalo que hable-. Dijo Perla tratando de calmar a la pelinegra.

Bankotsu, al ver que la cosa se ponía color de hormiga, levantó el bolso jaula que llevaba consigo, lo colocó en una mesa y retiró la manta que lo cubría y cuando todo quedó revelado, Kagome cayó desmayada. Perla y Sango, debieron ayudarla para que no se de la espalda contra el suelo, mientras Eri, Yuka y Ayumi, miraban pasmadas a Inuyasha. El tema es que el ambarino, medía solamente el tamaño de una… ¡REGLA DE 20 CENTÍMETROS!.

¡Así era, Inuyasha solo mide 20 centímetros nada más! El rayo lo había reducido de tamaño, por lo que se sabe es efectivo y quedó demostrado que si encoge y ya se sabe que las moléculas y bacterias maléficas quedarán reducidas aún más hasta desaparecer completamente, pero el tema ahora era otro, saber cómo devolver a Inuyasha a la normalidad, por que el rayo reductor no tenía un rayo que reinvierta el proceso, ya que no se contaba que iba a pasar algo como esto y menos que un hombre quede reducido de tamaño.

Cuando Kagome recobró el sentido, volvió a mirar a Inuyasha y quedó pasmada más que nadie en el mundo, su novio medía 20 centímetros y ahora debía lidiar con ese problema.

-Creo que vas a tener un pequeño problema-. Dijo Perla.

Kagome la miró con ganas de cerrarle la boca, a lo cual Perla prefirió no acotar nada más. Kagome tomó a Inuyasha como si fuera un cachorro, lo colocó bajo su brazo izquierdo y tomó su bolso para ir dentro del avión que ya iba a embarcar a los pasajeros en breves minutos.

-¿No dirás nada?-. Preguntó Inuyasha incrédulo de que Kagome no pregunte que pasó.

Sango le hizo un gesto llevándose su dedo índice derecho a sus labios a modo de decirle que no pregunte y no diga nada e iba a ser lo mejor hasta que las cosas se calmen, Inuyasha bajó la cabeza, mientras se tomaba su rostro y gracias a que podía sacar sus brazos, ya que los tenía apoyados sobre el de Kagome, quien lo tenía abrazado de su brazo izquierdo como se describió.

Las chicas abordaron el avión de Aeroméxico, un Airbus A340-300 adquiridos hace unos meses por la compañía aérea; dejaron sus bolsos en los compartimientos para azafatas y comisarios de a bordo y en breve tiempo, comenzaron a recibir a los pasajeros. Sango estaba a cargo de todo y como comisario de a bordo aparte de aeromoza, junto a Eri, recibían a los pasajeros y revisaban sus boletos de avión. Cuando todo estuvo listo, los pasajeros acomodados en sus asientos y las instrucciones dadas para la seguridad de estos, el avión despegó hacia tierra inglesa.

Minutos más tarde, las chicas anunciaron que iban a servir el desayuno a los pasajeros, Perla y Kagome, se ajustaban sus delantales de cocina y comenzaban a acomodar las bandejas de comida en los carritos, Sango y las demás hicieron lo mismo y se aprestaban a servir. Antes de todo esto, Kagome le dio recomendaciones al diminuto Inuyasha.

-Quédate aquí en la cocina y no hagas nada estúpido mientras atiendo a los pasajeros-. Le dijo seria la pelinegra.

-¡Keh!, se cuidarme-. Dijo molesto el ambarino.

-Pues te será mejor o entre todas te haremos pasar un mal rato, pero no sin antes propinarle lo mismo a Miroku-. Aseveró Kagome.

-Aquí te dejo to desayuno, espera a que lleguemos-. Dijo Perla dejándole una bandeja con desayuno… miniaturizado.

Las chicas se fueron con su carrito a dejar el desayuno a los pasajeros, Kagome iba a tener un gran y serio problema, su novio medía el tamaño de un osito de peluche y debía cuidarlo de que nadie lo secuestre o le pase algo como cuidarlo además de gatos y perros, ya que se repite, mide solamente 20 centímetros hasta que se encuentre una cura.

Miles de aventuras divertidas y de cuidados le esperan a Kagome y a sus amigas, serán más de 10 horas cuidando a Inuyasha de peligros, la aventura recién inicia.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

Volví de mis vacaciones mexicanas.

Este es mi último fic, espero les guste, se van a divertir mucho y más con una de sus escritoras favoritas como protagonista de este fic. Espero sus reviews y agregados, prontamente el capítulo 2 de esta divertida historia en la que un diminuto Inuyasha deberá cuidarse o mejor dicho ser cuidado por un grupo de aeromozas, una de ellas su novia, de ser secuestrado o de diferentes peligros. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)

PD: Dejen sus reviews, me inspiran a seguir con la historia, si no, es difícil, ya que los reviews me dicen "esta historia les ha gustado a todos".


	2. Líos en el vuelo

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Mini Inuyasha**

**Capítulo 2: **Líos en el vuelo.

Las aeromozas iban atendiendo a los pasajeros y entregando sus bandejas de desayunos y sirviendo los cafés con leche. Inuyasha seguía sentado en la mesada de la cabina de aeromozas, mientras terminaba lo suyo.

Repentinamente, una niña pequeña que iba en el asiento del lado de la ventanilla, junto a su padre, se percató del pequeño Inuyasha sentado en la mesada y tuvo ganas de ir a por él al parecer quería hacerlo suyo sea o no de ella y mientras las chicas no estaban Inuyasha estaba desprotegido y sin que nadie cuide de él.

-¡Mira qué lindo osito, papá!-. Dijo la niña.

-Sí, Rin. Es muy lindo-. Dijo su padre volteando a verlo y sin interés.

-Me gustaría hacerlo mío-. Adujo la pequeña.

-¡No, Rin!-. Dijo seriamente su padre. –Ese muñeco debe ser de una de las aeromozas y no es tuyo-. Agregó.

-Pues le preguntaré donde lo compró, quiero uno igual-. Dijo caprichosamente la niña.

-¡Rin, basta!-. La retó una mujer de largo pelo negro atado en una larga trenza y de ojos marrones. –Ese muñeco es de una de ellas y te prohíbo agarrarlo-.

La niña se acomodó en su asiento e hizo un puchero de enojo, ya que sus padres le prohibieron poder ir a agarrar a Inuyasha al que confundió con un osito de juguete. Los padres de Rin, se llaman Naraku y Kikyo. Inuyasha observó todo y al ver que los padres detuvieron a esa niña se sintió aliviado y más cuando vio que Perla iba hacia la cabina de aeromozas a buscar un bidón de jugo de naranjas que se habían olvidado.

-Perla, sácame de aquí y llévame con Kagome-. Rogó el ambarino.

-¿Pasó algo?-. Preguntó la aeromoza de ojos celestes.

-Sí, esa niña que está en aquel asiento (señaló a Rin); Quiere secuestrarme-. Respondió con voz medio temerosa.

-¡Ay, ya deja de decir boberías!- Dijo Perla incrédula. -¿Cómo va a querer secuestrarte esa niña?-.

-¡Pues la oí! O me llevas con Kagome o iré yo aunque llame la atención de todo el vuelo-. La desafió firmemente Inuyasha.

Perla lanzó un bufido de cansancio, tomó a Inuyasha entre sus brazos, agarró el bidón de jugo de naranja y fue con su compañera de reparto. Kagome al verla se quedó fría.

-¿Qué pasó?-. Preguntó la pelinegra.

-Que el muchachito miedoso, dice que una niña quiso secuestrarlo-. Respondió Perla.

Kagome hizo un gesto de decir "_que flor de gallina"_, lo tomó entre sus brazos, pero Inuyasha se aferró abrazándose con sus brazos y piernas, al brazo izquierdo de Kagome, justamente en su músculo. Y así durante todo el reparto, Inuyasha fue adherido al brazo de Kagome, quien ya estaba un poco cansada de las chiquilinadas de su mini novio y de las miradas asombradas de los pasajeros y en cómo estos tocaban a Inuyasha, quien permanecía estático como un muñeco, fingiendo ser uno, pero que Kagome iba a darle una paliza, eso era garantizado.

Cuando Kagome y Perla llegaron al asiento de Rin, dejaron las bandejas del desayuno y sirvieron las respectivas bebidas, cuando la niña le hizo una pregunta a Kagome.

-¿Dime una cosa. ¿Es tuyo ese muñeco que llevas en tu brazo izquierdo?-. Inquirió saber la pequeña pelinegra.

-Si-. Respondió Kagome.

-Rin, se más educada y deja a la señorita en paz-. La regañó Kikyo. –Discúlpela, es que al parecer se enamoró de tu mascota de juguete-. Se excusó.

-No se preocupe, señora Theiler. La comprendo-. Dijo sonriente la pelinegra.

-La verdad, quisiera tenerlo. ¿Podrías regalármelo?-. Dijo la niña a modo de pregunta exigente.

-¡NO RIN Y BASTA!-. La retó severamente su padre.

La niña de 7 años se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a lloriquear, Perla y Kagome, fueron a otros asientos y no quisieron seguir observando el penoso teatro de una niña caprichosa. Pero ajenas a todo esto y cuando llegaron a su asiento, un joven de largo pelo negro y ojos azul zafiro, había clavado su vista en ese pequeño que Kagome llevaba colgando de su brazo izquierdo y sabía perfectamente que no era un muñeco o un osito de felpa, si no que era un humano miniaturizado.

Ese hombre, sabía que ese ser miniaturizado, era el científico que sufrió un accidente en un laboratorio de pruebas e iba a hacer de él su fortuna.

Cuando Kagome y Perla terminaron de servir a todos los pasajeros, Kagome se dirigió a la cocina, ubicada en la parte trasera del avión, se quitó a Inuyasha de encima y lo sentó algo bruscamente sobre la mesada, pero antes de que le diga una palabra de regaño, otra voz de niña le llamó la atención, giró su cabeza hacia atrás y vio a Rin.

-¿Quieres una Coca Cola?-. Preguntó Kagome.

-¡No!-. Respondió la niña. – Solo que si vas a tratarlo mal, mejor regálamelo-. Exigió.

Kagome se quedó sin habla e Inuyasha permanecía tieso como si verdaderamente fuese un muñeco, Eri prontamente se unió a lo que parecía ser el comienzo de una confrontación.

-Además,… ¿Qué hace una mujer grandulona como tú, con un osito? Eso es de niñas pequeñas-. Dijo la niña con tono de ordenarle a Kagome que le de a Inuyasha.

-Ese muñeco se lo regalé yo-. Saltó Eri. –Mejor regresa a tu asiento, antes de que tus padres vengan por ti y te den una buena tunda-.

La niña, regresó a su asiento, jurándose por su vida que le quitará el muñeco a Kagome a como de lugar y hora y eso ya le encendió una luz amarilla a Kagome, que ahora deberá cuidar de Inuyasha y quien sabe hasta cuando. Repentinamente el joven de pelo largo negro y ojos zafiro, llamó a Perla y esta fue hacia allí.

-¿Qué desea, señor?-. Preguntó amablemente la ojiazul.

-Escuché lo que pasó, señorita. Y si desea, dígale a su compañera, que yo puedo cuidar de su muñeco para evitar que esa pequeña demonio ese lo robe-. Se ofreció el joven. –Por cierto, me llamo Koga Wolf-. Se presentó.

-Si, señor Wolf. Se quién es usted-. Dijo Perla con obviedad. –No se preocupe, cuidaremos de él llevándolo con nosotras. Gracias por su amabilidad igual-. Sonrió agradecida y se fue.

Koga la maldijo en todos los sentidos, pero ya tendrá la oportunidad de obtener al diminuto Inuyasha cueste lo que le cueste.

Horas más tarde y a solo 2 de llegar a la ciudad de Londres, todos estaban durmiendo, luego de cenar y era tiempo de descansar. Rin observó que sus padres estaban profundamente dormidos, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y pasó muy delgadamente entre las piernas de su padre y el respaldo del asiento de adelante. Cuando logró escabullirse fue directamente a la cocina del avión sin ser vista por nadie.

Espió por el camarote de las aeromozas y vio que estas estaban jugando un juego de cartas y esa era su oportunidad y fue hacia la cocina, pero no se percató de que Sango se había levantado de su silla e iba a ver a Inuyasha.

-Iré a ver a Inuyasha, mientras vuelvan a repartir-. Dijo la castaña.

Sango, salió del compartimiento y en silencio fue hacia la cocina, donde Inuyasha dormía plácidamente, pero se cruzó con Rin cuando esta iba hacia allí. Sango, que ya había sido avisada sobre las intenciones de esa niña, se cruzó de brazos y una mirada encendida y enojada le ordenó a la niña regresar a su asiento de forma inmediata a lo que la niña no tuvo otro remedio que obedecer, aunque a duras penas.

Sango escoltó a la niña a su asiento, para que no vuelva a escabullirse nuevamente e intente hacerse con algo que no es de ella. Perla se preocupó de que Sango estaba tardando en ir y fue a ver qué pasaba y cuando la vio que estaba parada frente a los asientos donde estaba la familia de Rin y está regresando a su asiento a regañadientes e hizo un meneo negativo con su cabeza, a modo de decir "_esta niña no se da por vencida"._

Pero repentinamente una sombra desconocida entró a la cocina y cuando Inuyasha se despertó vio a Koga parado frente a su pequeña camita que le hicieron Kagome, Eri y Perla y se asustó. El joven pelinegro lo miraba con ojos de codicia y de intenciones de secuestrarlo. Inuyasha estaba petrificado de miedo y no podía reaccionar ni gritar para llamar a las chicas y si lo hacía ib a despertar a todo el pasaje del avión y hasta llamar la atención. Solo esperaba que apareciera un milagro para ayudarlo, pero cuando escuchó lo que dijo Koga, se aterró más.

-Vaya, vaya. Aquí estas mi pequeño boleto a la fama y fortuna-. Dijo sonriendo cínicamente Koga.

Cómo se dijo solo un milagro puede salvarlo del secuestro.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

Vaya problemas que van a tener Kagome y todas sus amigas aeromozas. Primero Rin y ahora Koga, al parecer para las 6 la cosa no va a ser sencilla y los problemas recién comienzan. No se pierdan el tercer capítulo de esta historia llena de humor, romance y algo de acción. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)

PD: Perlita (Black Pearl 008), siento decírtelo, pero por decirme malo no te pagaré por tus apariciones, aparte de que no pensaba hacerlo, pero si hacerte pasar momentos difíciles, muejejejejey, adioooo!


	3. Las aeromozas, mis protectoras

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Mini Inuyasha**

**Capítulo 3: **Las aeromozas, mis protectoras.

Inuyasha se aferró más a la sabana de su pequeña cama, mientras Koga se acercaba a él sonriendo lujuriosamente, su fama estaba a unos milímetros, cuando una voz femenina lo detuvo en su intento de atrapar a Inuyasha.

-¿Se le perdió algo, señor?-. Preguntó la voz de Perla a espaldas de Koga.

-Eehmmm,… no nada, señorita-. Respondió nervioso el pelinegro.

-¿Entonces, ¿Por qué está aquí si solo puede entrar personal del avión?-. Preguntó la ojiazul poniendo sus puños en jarra.

-Solo quería ver si había alguien aquí. Quería algo de beber-. Respondió Koga.

-De acuerdo. Yo se lo llevaré, pero la próxima, presione el botón de llamar a los camareros en su asiento y acudiremos de inmediato a atenderlo-. Dijo seriamente Perla.

Koga se disculpó nuevamente y regresó a su asiento, pero pro dentro maldecía a la aeromoza por frustrarle nuevamente sus planes y ni hablar de Rin. Por suerte para ella, sus padres seguían dormidos y no se enteraron de lo que pasaba con su pequeña hija. Sango fue hasta la cocina y vio a Perla tomando a Inuyasha entre sus brazos, el ahora peliblanco, estaba temblando de miedo como un cachorrito, la castaña miró a ambos y carraspeó.

-¿Ejem!. Creo que deberíamos llevárnoslo con nosotras a nuestro camarote-. Propuso Sango.

-Va a ser lo mejor-. Coincidió Perla.-¡Con una chingada, no veo la hora en que este pinche avión aterrice de una maldita vez!-. Rezongó.

Sango hizo una mueca de que mejor era no decir más nada, tomó la camita de Inuyasha y junto con Perla, fueron hacia el camarote donde estaban antes, ante las miradas de Rin y Koga, Inuyasha se había convertido en todo un imán para esos dos. Uno para hacerlo su colección de muñecos y el otro para hacerse rico y famoso y exponerlo ante las cámaras de televisión.

Kagome había ido a ver por qué Perla y Sango, estaban demorando tanto en ir y cuando vio a ambas, una cargando a Inuyasha en brazos y la otra llevando su camita, supo que había problemas y que no eran menores.

-¿Qué ocurrió ahora?-. Preguntó la pelinegra.

-¡¿Hace falta que te lo digamos?-. Preguntó Sango contestando a su pregunta.

-Creo que no es necesario. Otra vez esa niña, ¿no?-. Refunfuñó Kagome hastiada.

-Sí, pero creo que tenemos otro problema-. Afirmó Perla.

-¿Cual?-. Inquirió saber Kagome resignada.

-Que apareció un fulano que quiere secuestrar a Inuyasha, aparentemente para experimentos científicos y exponerlo ante la prensa -. Respondió Perla. – Es un tal Koga Wolf y es el que te dije nos ofreció cuidarlo para que esa niña no lo secuestre-.

-Ah, ese tipo-. Dijo Kagome tomándose el rostro. –Es un reportero experto en ciencias e investigador. Debemos andar con ojos de araña con estos 2 problemas-.

-Sería mucho pedir que retomemos el juego de cartas-. Protestó Ayumi.

Las chicas, acomodaron a Inuyasha en su cama y ahora el peliblanco, podrá dormir más tranquilo, ya que estaría custodiado por las aeromozas del avión y una de ellas siendo su novia y otra su cuñada. Pero repentinamente, Kagome iba a tomar sus cartas, pero se percató de algo, la cabellera de Inuyasha era… ¡¿BLANCA?... y brillaba.

Kagome se levantó de su silla y casi se desmaya al ver que era cierto, el pelo de Inuyasha era largo como siempre, pero había cambiado de negro a blanco perlado y brilloso.

-No me había dado cuenta de su cambio-. Dijo Perla asombrada.- Y eso que lo tuve en mis brazos-.

-Ni yo-. Coincidió Sango.

Ahora si que las chicas debían cuidarlo mucho y protegerlo a toda costa. Porque ahora que cambió casi la apariencia de Inuyasha, no se puede comprobar su verdadera identidad y menos que es un humano miniaturizado. En cuanto ni bien toquen suelo inglés, Kagome llamará a Bankotsu para comentarle del problema y de paso ver si encontró alguna solución o que pasa.

Más tarde, el avión estaba por llegar a Londres. Las chicas se habían quedado profundamente dormidas, pero Kagome había dormido con Inuyasha abrazado a ella y en protección de los brazos de la pelinegra. Cuando el despertador del reloj pulsera de Kagome sonó, las chicas se despertaron, era hora de servir el desayuno antes de que lleguen a Inglaterra, Sango miró su reloj y vio que faltaba 1 hora y 8 minutos para llegar, así que sin perder tiempo, las aeromozas se pusieron sus delantales y empezaron a preparar todo para servir el desayuno.

Minutos más tarde, Sango había encendido las luces de la cabina del avión y anunció el servicio del desayuno, los pasajeros prepararon las mesitas de sus asientos y esperaron a que las aeromozas lo sirvieran. Pero antes, Kagome debió pensar como iba a hacer con Inuyasha, hasta que se le ocurrió llevarlo en el carrito junto a ella y Eri, Kagome vio que nuevamente debía pasar por el asiento de esa niña que quiere a Inuyasha, se agachó como si fuera a agarrar una de las bandejas y así lo hizo, pero antes sacó a Inuyasha y lo entregó a Perla para que ella lo lleve en el carrito que lleva junto a Ayumi, al ver eso, la niña hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, iba nuevamente a reclamarle que le regale a Inuyasha y nuevamente la aeromoza iba a negarse y quedó comprobado al darle a Perla la custodia del "muñeco".

Cuando llegaron al asiento de la familia Otonashi, las chicas dejaron las bandejas y sirvieron los cafés con leche y a Rin uno de leche chocolatada, ya que era su bebida favorita. Cuando se marcharon Kagome se sorprendió de que la niña no le dijera nada sobre Inuyasha, pero era claro, al no tenerlo con ella, no podía reclamarle nada ni que se vuelva incontrolable con que quiere hacerlo suyo y nada más.

Cuando las chicas terminaron de repartir a todos los asientos, el desayuno, Kagome le sirvió el suyo a Inuyasha y de paso preparar el de sus amigas, que la ayudaron en ello. Se sentaron a desayunar sin quitarse sus delantales y comenzaron a hablar del tema que las tiene en vilo.

-Espero que Miroku haya encontrado la solución a este problema-. Dijo Yuka.

-Espero yo también, pero sospecho que aún no, ya que no se contactó con nosotras y eso que en el avión, contamos con red Wi-Fi-. Acotó Eri.

Las chicas, ante ese comentario, revisaron sus celulares, ya que en todos ellos contaban con internet móvil, pero no recibieron respuesta ni de Miroku, ni de Bankotsu y querían que esta pesadilla se acabe pronto.

-Espero que pronto la encuentren. No deseo quedarme así por siempre-. Rezongó Inuyasha.

-¿Y crees que yo sí?-. Preguntó Kagome socarronamente.

-Nadie quiere que te quedes así-. Afirmó Eri.

-Pues eso espero, odio verme del tamaño de una regla-. Bufó fastidiado el ambarino.

Las chicas hicieron un gesto de estar hasta la coronilla de oírle quejar. Kagome miró su reloj y vio que solo faltaban 40 minutos para aterrizar y tomaron los carritos y pasaron a recoger rápidamente las bandejas del desayuno y rápidamente tiraron todo en los canastos de residuos. Luego, Ayumi tomó el teléfono del avión y anunció que los pasajeros permanezcan en sus asientos y se ajusten los cinturones, por suerte nadie se había descompuesto para evitar males mayores.

El avión comenzó el descenso, mientras el personal de a bordo estaba acomodado en sus asientos, con sus cinturones de seguridad y esperando el descenso. Kagome había dejado a Inuyasha en uno de los asientos con su cinturón ajustado y esa era la única oportunidad que Rin tenía para hacerse con Inuyasha y esperaría el momento oportuno, pero se percató de que las aeromozas estaban demasiado cerca de él y solo un milagro la haría quedarse con su anhelado muñeco.

El avión iba descendiendo y por fin las aeromozas terminarán con este viaje de pesadilla y podrán tener un descanso anhelado en suelo londinense, todos los pasajeros pudieron observar que el cielo en Londres estaba nublado, atardecía y lloviznaba, al parecer a muchos turistas no los recibirá buen tiempo como el que hacía en la ciudad de México, previo al despegue.

El avión tocó tierra finalmente y todos los pasajeros aplaudieron a los pilotos, por el excelente manejo del avión y sin errores, salvo alguna que otra turbulencia por atravesar zonas de vientos intensos o tormenta, sobre todo la que atravesaron cuando estaban pasando Francia.

Rin no veía las horas de que el avión detenga su marcha y cada vez faltaba poco para hacerse con su anhelado tesoro, veía como las aeromozas seguían sentadas hasta que el avión detenga completamente su marcha, pero cuando el avión comenzó a aminorar su marcha para estacionarse en la manga de descenso de los pasajeros, vio que Kagome se desató su cinto de seguridad, al igual que las otras aeromozas y se pararon frente a las puertas, pero su plan no tuvo éxito ya que Yuka había tomado a Inuyasha en sus brazos, ya que Kagome debía abrir las puertas del avión, junto a Sango para permitir el descenso de los pasajeros.

Cuando Rin y sus padres bajaron del avión, la niña de 7 años, miró fijamente a Inuyasha con intención de hacerlo suyo a como de lugar, pero ella no era la única, el joven investigador Koga Wolf, también miró deseoso al pequeño peliblanco.

Más tarde, todos los pasajeros esperaban y despachaban sus equipajes, cuando Rin vio una oportunidad en un millón, Inuyasha estaba sentado en uno de los carritos para transportar maletas y vio que las 3 aeromozas que estaban con él, estaban de espaldas y no la veían, la niña se acercó sigilosamente sin que sus padres la vean, tomó rápidamente a Inuyasha sin ser vista y escapó escondiéndolo en su mochila de viaje y no dándole tiempo a reaccionar. Cuando las chicas voltearon a ver, ya que Ayumi traía su equipaje y ya tenían todo, no vieron a Inuyasha.

-¿E Inuyasha?-. Preguntó Perla.

-No sé, estaba acá sentado en el carrito junto a mi maleta-. Afirmó Eri.

Las chicas comenzaron a buscar a Inuyasha por todos lados, mientras Rin, junto a sus padres estaban por pasar por la aduana y la pequeña se percató de que 2 de las aeromozas estaban en ese sector que era monitoreado y si su mochila llegaba a ser escaneada por la cinta de revisión, debía dejarlo ya que sería reconocido y las aeromozas dieron el aviso del "muñeco" extraviado. Kagome estaba desesperada, pero Rin no iba a dejar su anhelado tesoro. ¿Lo conseguirá?.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

Las chicas defendieron a Inuyasha durante el vuelo como verdaderos caballeros de la corte del rey, pero finalmente la escurridiza Rin se salió con la suya y les secuestró a Inuyasha, pero Rin olvidó algo y es que Koga la vio, ¿dará aviso el pelinegro a las aeromozas para hacerse él con el diminuto Inuyasha?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider).


	4. Una pesadilla tras otra

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Mini Inuyasha**

**Capítulo 4: **Una pesadilla tras otra.

Rin abrazó muy fuerte su mochila, lo cual provocó que a Inuyasha le cueste respirar, la pequeña niña miraba con temor a las aeromozas y la cinta de visión infrarroja.

Se sabe que en Londres es distinto a como es en otros países, ahí se filma hasta las riñoneras que llevan los pasajeros. Kikyo y Naraku, colocaron sus bolsos y valijas en la cinta y colocaron la valija de Rin, esta seguía con su mochila aferrada a su cuerpo.

-Rin. Debes pasar tu mochila por el infrarrojo-. Ordenó pacientemente su padre.

La niña negó con su cabeza y sin previo aviso salió corriendo y pasó por el detector de metales, haciendo sonar la alarma y provocando un verdadero lío en todo el aeropuerto Londinense. Eri, Perla y Ayumi, que estaban atentas a todo, vieron a la niña salir corriendo y a sus padres detrás de ella, entonces supieron lo que pasaba y las tres corrieron tras la niña y cuando la alcanzaron las rodearon entre las tres, cosa que Kikyo agradeció.

-Gracias, señoritas. Esta niña sí que es un verdadero pandemónium-. Dijo Kikyo

-No es nada, señora. Pero tenemos la leve sospecha de por qué quería huir-. Dijo Ayumi.

-Así es, sospechamos que su hija, fue quien hurtó el muñeco de Kagome de nuestro carrito de maletas-. Afirmó Perla.

-Oiga, ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacer semejante acusación?-. Dijo Kikyo enfadada.

-Si no es así, ¿Por qué huyó cuando le dijeron de pasar por el lector infrarrojo? Si en verdad no lo tiene, pues nos rectificaremos-. Aseguró Eri.

Kikyo, miró a Rin muy enojada y colocó sus puños en jarra, le quitó la mochila a Rin y esta a puro griterío y lloriqueo, quería evitar que su madre pase la mochila por el visor infrarrojo, entonces, su madre abrió la mochila y descubrió a Inuyasha, lo quitó y muy enojada reprendió a su hija por tomar lo que no le pertenecía.

-¡¿Te parece bonito lo que hiciste?-. La retó Kikyo a Rin. - ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurrió hacer semejante cosa? Si querías un osito o un peluche, te compro uno ahora-. Agregó más calmada.

-¡NO LO QUIERO!-. Gritó Rin fuertemente -¡QUIERO A ESE MUÑECO, DÁMELO!-. Ordenó.

Kikyo le entregó a Inuyasha a Perla y esta miró a Rin con una mezcla de rencor y tristeza, rencor por haberles sacado a Inuyasha y tristeza, por que comprendía que Rin se haya enamorado de Inuyasha y lo quiera hacer suyo. Rin se soltó de los brazos de su madre y salió corriendo llorando a gritos por lo ocurrido. Inuyasha respiraba agitadamente y se abrazó al pecho de Perla, cosa que la ojiazul notó y no trató de sacárselo de encima, mirándolo con algo de ternura, pero justamente llegó Kagome y Perla le entregó a Inuyasha en sus brazos.

-¿Fue de nuevo esa niña, ¿no?-. Preguntó la pelinegra.

-Pos pa' que te digo que no sí, si-. Afirmó Perla.

Kagome hizo una meca de decir "_otra vez la burra al trigo"._ Kikyo le pidió perdón a la aeromoza y esta le dijo que no era nada, que comprendía el cariño que la pequeña le había tomado a su osito y Kikyo le preguntó ¿Dónde lo había conseguido? Y Kagome le respondió que ese 2muñeco se lo había regalado su hermana gemela Eri para su cumpleaños, pero esta se había ido a ayudar a Sango a conseguir un taxi, por lo que Kikyo tuvo que quedarse con la intriga y de paso ir a buscar a su caprichosa hija y justo cuando llegaba su marido con el resto del equipaje.

-¿Y Rin?-. Preguntó Naraku. -¿Qué le pasó?-.

-Nada-. Respondió Kikyo. –Es que la muy diabla le sacó el muñeco ese a una de las aeromozas del avión en que vinimos y salió corriendo cuando se lo saqué de la mochila y se lo devolví a la chica que le correspondía-.

-¿Y ahora donde se metió?-. Preguntó Naraku con aire paciente.

-Eso quisiera saber, donde se metió-. Respondió Kikyo masajeándose el rostro.

-Está en la tienda, sentada y siendo atendida por gente, ya que no deja de llorar-. Informó Yuka.

Al oír eso, Naraku y Kikyo, fueron a buscar a su hija, que estaba sentada con su rostro entre sus rodillas, estaba en la puerta de entrada a un gran maxi kiosco rodeada de gente y de 2 agentes de policía, Kikyo explicó a los agentes lo sucedido y estos comprendieron todo y se marcharon al igual que toda la gente. Nadie estaba interesado finalmente en estar metidos en historias de una niña caprichosa que quiere todo como los cleptómanos.

-Vamos, Rin-. Dijo Naraku. –Te compraré otro igual cuando veamos uno-. Ofreció amablemente.

-¡NO!-. Gritó Rin histérica. -¡QUIERO ESE MUÑECO Y NADA MÁS!-.

Kikyo, ya harta de los caprichos de su hija, la tomó de un brazo y le dio una tunda en sus nalgas y la llevó a duras penas hasta el auto que esperaba a la familia. Eri y Ayumi, observaban la escena y no se atrevían a comentar nada.

-Pos ella se buscó ligarla-. Dijo Perla.

-Por caprichosa cleptómana-. Dijo Kagome con enojo.

Sus tres amigas, la miraron y sabían que Kagome tenía razón, pero esa niña debía entender que Inuyasha era un humano miniaturizado y que debían regresarlo a la normalidad y quien sabe cuando iba a suceder eso.

Más tarde, las aeromozas, llegaron al hotel donde pasarán una semana de descanso, antes de regresar a su trabajo y unas mini vacaciones merecidas. En la recepción las chicas firmaban los papeles, cuando Perla vio algo que casi la hace caer de bruces.

-¡Ay nooo!, lo que nos faltaba!-. Refunfuñó cerrando los ojos y apretando sus dientes.

Eri miró en dirección hacia donde Perla señalo y las chicas se tomaron el rostro. Era una maldición realmente aterradora, era una pesadilla infernal. Las chicas vieron a Rin en el mismo hotel donde ellas se iban a hospedar por esa semana y eso no era todo, algo que no se percataron, era que Koga también iba a hospedarse en el mismo hotel.

Una vez que tenían las llaves de sus habitaciones y todo, las aeromozas, fueron rápidamente hacia ellas y sin ser vistas por Rin, pero para desgracia de Kagome, Koga las había avistado y ya sabía que si ellas estaban ahí, Inuyasha estaría con ellas.

-Vaya, pero que suerte la mía. Esta vez no te me escaparás mi gran fortuna-. Rió Koga.

Ni bien entró en el cuarto que comparte con su hermana Eri, Kagome, se quitó toda su ropa, fue hasta el sanitario y tomó unas toallas, encendió la ducha y al rato se dio un baño que la relaje de tantos problemas e inconvenientes, esa agua tibia le relajó todos los huesos de su agitado cuerpo y de paso hacerle olvidar todo. Mientras Inuyasha estaba en compañía de Eri viendo televisión y cuando Kagome salió de la ducha, cubierta con una toalla blanca en su cuerpo y otra pequeña cubriendo su pelo como un turbante hindú, se acostó a ver junto a Inuyasha la TV, Eri aprovechó a desnudarse y seguir los mismos pasos de su hermana y asearse.

Luego de descansar, darse un baño y empezar su descanso, las aeromozas, fueron a cenar, mañana disfrutarán de un día de piscina y poder empezar su descanso, antes de que lleguen sus verdaderas vacaciones el mes siguiente. Esa misma noche, Bankotsu se había contactado con ellas para informarles que ya estaban en proceso de hacer la pócima que devuelva a Inuyasha a su estado normal, pero que iban a tardar exactamente 2 semanas para concluir el experimento antes de dar inicio a la operación de retornar a la normalidad a Inuyasha. Kagome le dijo que no se preocupara y que se tome su tiempo, pero que la cura sea efectiva, cosa que Bankotsu le prometió holgadamente, incluso Kagome le pidió que investigase quien era un tal Koga Wolf, a lo que Bankotsu accedió sin problemas y mañana le tendría novedades.

En el restaurante del hotel, las chicas ocuparon su mesa y los camareros acomodaban los cubiertos, el restaurante, era de tenedor libre y se podía servir de todo, por suerte la gente no miraba mucho a Inuyasha y eso les sirvió para sentarlo en una silla alta para niños pequeños y así pueda comer tranquilo. Perla y Eri se quedaron a cuidarlo, mientras las demás iban a servirse su cena y luego ellas hicieron lo mismo cuando regresaron Kagome y compañía de servirse su comida.

-¡Señorita, cuidado. Le quieren robar el muñeco!-. Gritó la voz de un hombre.

Ese grito, alarmó a las aeromozas y Kagome se puso de pie, tomando en sus brazos a Inuyasha, pero para su suerte, quien quería sacarles a Inuyasha era otra niña y no Rin, quien al escuchar lo que pasaba, clavó su mirada en su adorado muñeco en brazos de esa aeromoza y no podía creer su bendita suerte y un nuevo intento por hacerse con él, pero para su desgracia, sus padres la estarán vigilando, ya que ellos se percataron de la presencia de las azafatas del vuelo en que llegaron a Londres.

El joven que alentó a las aeromozas, fue Koga, a lo que Kagome le agradeció y el padre de la niña, se la llevó y le dijo que ese muñeco no era de ellas, si no de la señorita y por suerte para Kagome, la niña lo comprendió bien y accedió a aceptar una promesa de que el día de mañana, las chicas le iban a regalar un peluche con el uniforme de la compañía Aeroméxico como regalo, cosa que alegró mucho a la niña y eso a las chicas de paso, lástima que no funcionó con Rin, quien ahora que sabe que ella estaban allí, él debía estar con ellas y lo hará suyo a como dé lugar y hora.

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas vieron que el día era espléndido y había cesado la lluvia, aunque para esa noche se pronosticaba que iba a regresar, pero poco les importaba si podían disfrutar de un día de piscina. Luego de desayunar, las chicas fueron hacia el sector de la enorme piscina y tomaron sus toallas y reposeras, se quitaron sus batas y dejaron ver sus impactantes mallas de doble conjunto, Perla, Kagome y Sango, eran las únicas que tenían tangas y sostenes de color negro y que dejaban ver sus relucientes figuras, Eri, Ayumi y Yuka, también tenían mallas de sostén y bikini, pero de diferentes colores.

Inuyasha se veía muy lindo y cute con esa pequeña bermuda azul con flores blancas que lucía, Kagome lo tenía entre sus brazos y le dio un beso, muchos jóvenes envidiaban al mini Inuyasha y deseaban estar en su lugar y en compañía de tan bellas mujeres.

-Debemos estar con ojos de araña, miren quien acaba de llegar-. Alertó Perla.

Kagome y las chicas se tomaron el rostro e Inuyasha refunfuñó de bronca, ¿Es que nunca podrán separarse de esa molesta niña, pero para suerte de ellas, la niña estaba en otra sombrilla lejos de la de ellas y eso les daba un respiro. Eri sacó de su bolso, una pelota de vóley y como las chicas ya habían hecho bien su digestión, podían meterse a la piscina a jugar y divertirse. Inuyasha les dijo que él iba a estar bien, que si pasaba algo, él iba a gritarles, además, Perla, Eri y Yuka, estaban de frente a él por cualquier emergencia.

Pero en una breve distracción las chicas estaban muy entretenidas jugando, cuando Perla miró a la reposera y no vio a Inuyasha.

-¡Oh, no de nuevo!-. Rezongó hastiada la ojiazul.

Cuando las chicas voltearon a ver, no vieron a Inuyasha y esto ya era el colmo, pero cuando miraron a la reposera de la niña, vieron que esta estaba con sus padres y con el mismo gesto de enfado y puchero y no estaba con ella, entonces… ¿Quién había secuestrado a Inuyasha?.

-Por fin, mi pequeño boleto a la fortuna, por fin eres mío-. Rió Koga.

Esta vez él había sido quien capturó a Inuyasha y las chicas no lo saben. ¿Será demasiado tarde para salvarlo esta vez?. Al parecer, las chicas no iban a tener unas vacaciones muy placenteras.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

Parece que nuestras amigas, no van a tener unas buenas vacaciones y esta pesadilla se torna más fuerte. Cuando no es Rin es Koga y viceversa. ¿Quién más se sumará a la lista?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider).


	5. Al rescate de Inuyasha

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Mini Inuyasha**

**Capítulo 5: **Al rescate de Inuyasha.

Las aeromozas, buscaron a Inuyasha por todo el hotel y no lo encontraron

-¿Hubo algo?-. Pregunto Kagome desesperada.

-Nada-. Respondió Eri.

En eso, Perla vio que ese que decía ser reportero investigador, llevaba un bulto que se movía mucho y entonces supo donde estaba Inuyasha.

-¡Lo tiene él!-. Gritó Perla señalando a Koga.

Kagome y sus amigas rodearon a Koga, los guardias del hotel, lo rodearon y dentro de la mochila, se escuchaban unos quejidos de alguien que quería salir de adentro de ese bolso, pero Koga hizo algo que nadie esperó. Bajo su manga, tenía escondida una granada de humo y al arrojarla al suelo, esta provocó un olor muy repelente y lacrimógeno, que hizo toser a las chicas y a todos los presentes. Cuando volvieron en sí, no vieron a Koga.

-Se escapó el muy maldito-. Refunfuñó Sango.

-Sabemos quién es-. Dijo Ayumi. –Podemos dar a viso a la policía y que lo busquen-.

-Buena idea, Ayumi-. Coincidió Eri.–Así atraparán a ese canalla y podremos recuperar a Inuyasha-.

Sin perder tiempo, las chicas reportaron a la policía inglesa, pero ¿Cómo iban a explicarles qué les robó y que era un hombre miniaturizado? O iban a creer que realmente volar tanto les afectó las neuronas o que se escaparon de algún internado. Así que debieron ingeniar algo rápido, hasta que a Sango se le ocurrió que ese sujeto secuestró a un niño pequeño y ahí sí, la policía londinense tuvo vía libre para buscar a Koga.

Mientras tanto, en una camioneta 4x4 Ford EcoSport, Koga iba hacia su laboratorio secreto a preparar todo para hacerse famoso gracias a Inuyasha.

-¡Al fin, al fin!-. Decía lleno de alegría.-Seré millonario y famoso cuando te exponga ante la prensa y todos vean que eres un hombre miniatura-.

-Eso crees-. Gruñó Inuyasha enojado.

-Claro que si-. Dijo Koga con sonrisa de loco.-No podrás escapar de mí. Te tengo enjaulado y lejos de esas aeromozas entrometidas-.

Inuyasha, se aferró a los barrotes de la jaula donde estaba prisionero de un demente y decidido a todo Koga, que con tal de obtener fama y fortuna a cómo de lugar, era capaz de hacer lo que sea y ahora que tiene al hombre más pequeño del mundo, gracias a un fallido experimento de Miroku, esto le vino de perillas.

Mientras tanto, en el hotel, Kagome estaba muy nerviosa y tensa, quería que de una buena vez encuentren a Inuyasha, antes de que Koga lo exponga ante la prensa y se divulgue lo sucedido, de seguro lo expondrán en museos, revistas, televisión, quien sabe que le harán y a ella y sus amigas, las acosarán todo el tiempo y hasta podrían perder su trabajo por ocultar algo que saltará la fama hasta lo más alto en canales televisivos.

-Kagome. Es mejor que tú, Eri, Yuka y Ayumi, se queden aquí en Londres-. Sugirió Sango.- Mientras, Perla y yo, averiguaremos en que vuelo irá ese canalla, si es que la policía no lo atrapa antes-. Agregó convencida.

-Gracias, Sango-. Sonrió Kagome.-Pero creo que con la denuncia hecha, Koga no podrá salir del país. Lo buscarán por cielo, agua y tierra-.

-Eso es cierto, quizá debamos buscarlo nosotras mismas-. Sugirió Perla.

La idea de su amiga, era buena, pero debían moverse rápido si querían encontrar a Inuyasha cuanto antes. Pero un nuevo problema, se había presentado ante Kagome.

-¿Perdiste al muñeco, no?-. Siseó la voz de Rin a espaldas de la pelinegra.-¡Eres una inútil! Para eso me lo hubieras dejado a mí, que yo lo cuidaba mejor que tú-.

Kagome enarcó sus cejas y una mirada encendida y de furia, se enfocaron en aquella niña protestona. La pelinegra no estaba de humor para oír los reclamos de una niña caprichosa que quería robarle a Inuyasha miniaturizado.

-Ya lo encontraremos, tengamos fe-. Le dijo Perla sin mirarle.

La niña no le respondió nada y se fue con su padre. No se inmutó por la pétrea mirada que le dio Kagome, si no que se fue para no oírlas más. Estaba tan enfadada por que habían perdido a su "muñeco" favorito, que no estaba de humor para oír excusas baratas de unas aeromozas descuidadas, pero se juró que aunque sus padres la muelan a palos, ella se hará de ese muñeco cueste lo que cueste y sea como sea.

-¿Ustedes son las aeromozas que denunciaron a un secuestrador?-. Preguntó un policía.

-Si-. Respondió Eri.

-Les tenemos información, al parecer se rastreó a una camioneta 4x4 EcoSport, en el que viaja el sujeto descripto, parece bastante cruel, según la patrulla que lo interceptó y lo sigue, tiene a ese niño que ustedes describieron, en una jaula-. Describió el policía.

-Realmente todo un gran cuidador-. Dijo Yuka con sarcasmo.

-¿Lo atraparon?-. Preguntó Kagome esperanzada.

-Lo están persiguiendo, pero ese sujeto es bastante escurridizo-. Respondió el policía.

Mientras tanto, varias patrullas, perseguían a Koga insaciablemente, con la esperanza de poder atraparlo y recuperar lo que las chicas denunciaron como un niño secuestrado, pero si llega a saberse la verdad de lo que es, no solo ellas estarán en un aprieto, si no que pondrán en peligro a Inuyasha si llega a saberse que es un hombre reducido de tamaño por un fallido experimento.

Finalmente, unos 8 autos de la policía londinense, rodearon a Koga, tras lograr detenerlo con un dispositivo de púas, que desinfló los neumáticos de su EcoSport y varios policías rodearon a Koga, que estaba nervioso y cómo loco.

-¿Están locos?-. Preguntó enloquecido. -¡Pudieron haberme matado!-.

-¡Cierra la boca y ponte sobre el capot del auto, maldito secuestrador!-. Gritó uno de los policías.

-¿Secuestrador yo?-. Preguntó Koga nervioso. –Yo no he secuestrado a nadie, ustedes están locos!-. Gritó más enloquecido.

Uno de los policías, esposó a Koga, mientras otro revisaba la camioneta. Koga trataba de librarse, no quería que le secuestren su boleto a la fama, pero repentinamente, Inuyasha tuvo una idea y era como si hubiera adivinado el plan de sus amigas las aeromozas e idear un plan.

-¡Ayúdeme oficial-. Chilló Inuyasha fingiendo voz de niño.- Ese canalla me secuestró para venderme a una red de traficantes de niños-.

-¡ES MENTIRA!-. Gritó Koga más enloquecido. -¡ESE SUJETO ES UN HOMBRE MINIATURIZADO, SE LOS JURO Y LO PROBARÉ-.

-Si claro.- Dijo uno de los policías.- Tendrás más tiempo para inventar historias en la cárcel, amigo-. Agregó mientras se lo llevaban.

Koga seguía insistiendo que ese sujeto era un hombre miniatura y no un niño, que solo estaba fingiendo, pero los policías no lo escucharon y lo metieron a la patrulla para llevarlo a la seccional más próxima e interrogarlo y hasta quizá deportarlo de Inglaterra.

Los policías, contactaron a Kagome y a sus amigas, ni bien rescataron a Inuyasha y les dijeron donde podían ir a rescatarlo y testificar si ese sujeto era el secuestrador. Kagome accedió y junto a Yuka y Sango, fueron a buscar a Inuyasha, mientras las demás aguardarían en el hotel.

Las chicas, llegaron al breve tiempo y Kagome se abrazó fuertemente a Inuyasha y este a ella. Por suerte, Koga no había logrado su objetivo y los policías actuaron a tiempo. La pelinegra, firmó la declaración y junto a sus amigas, fue a testificar a la comisaría donde estaba Koga, para que esta diga si él fue el secuestrador y ver si lo deportaban o lo arrestaban o cual iba a ser su destino.

Al llegar, Koga se levantó como resorte al verlas y las chicas medio se asustaron, pero al estar rodeadas de policías, no tuvieron nada que temer.

-¡¿Porqué no dicen la verdad de quien es ese sujeto que llevas en tus brazos?!-. Gritó Koga a Kagome, señalando a Inuyasha.

-¿Fue él, señorita?-. Preguntó el comisario sin darle importancia a lo que dijo Koga.

-Sí, señor. Fue él-. Dijo con total seguridad la pelinegra.

-¡Cuando se sepa la verdad sobre ese sujeto que finge ser un niño, no se cómo van a hacer para pedirme disculpas, deberán hacer un verdadero milagro y resarcirme por esta humillación!-. Masculló Koga colérico.

-Creo que lo mejor, será deportarte a tú país, hijo. Estas muy loco y tenso. Sé que viniste a nuestro país, por una investigación científica, pero viendo lo que hiciste, no podemos dejarte en el país, a menos que dejes tranquilas a estas señoritas-. Dijo el comisario.

-¿Sabe qué, comisario?-. Dijo Koga a modo de interrogatorio. –Tiene razón. Para que perder mi tiempo con unas míseras aeromozas que pronto se descubrirá su mentira. Es mejor realizar mi investigación científica que ocuparme de un hombre miniaturizado que fue convertido así en las industrias Taeda-.

-¿Y usted cómo sabe eso?-. Inquirió saber el comisario.

-Sencillo, señ ó Koga. –El señor Bankotsu Taeda, es mi primo, al igual que el señor Miroku Taeda-. Explicó.

Kagome y sus amigas se quedaron paralizadas. Bankotsu estaba por llegar en un par de horas y todo esto acababa de salir a la luz. ¿Qué pasará si se llega a saber toda la verdad?.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

Si, van a matarme, pero finalmente decidí seguir este fic ya que solo será caps. Más. Pero ahora Kagome y sus amigas rescataron a Inuyasha, pero al saberse la verdadera identidad de Koga y a punto de saberse este misterio, la cosa podría complicarse si en verdad se averigua y sabe lo de Inuyasha en el incidente del laboratorio de las industrias Taeda. En el siguiente capítulo la continuación de este misterio. Arrivederchi

Guille (Knight Rider).


	6. Una nueva complicación

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Mini Inuyasha**

**Capítulo 6: **Una nueva complicación

Las chicas, se quedaron sin habla y frías como un glaciar, ahora resultaba que Bankotsu, era primo de ese engreído de Koga, que quería secuestrar a Inuyasha y hacer pública la noticia de que fue miniaturizado y hacerse famoso y rico.

Kagome tomó de un brazo a Perla y la llevó a una habitación de la comisaría.

-Perla, si esto llega a develarse, estoy perdida y a Inuyasha van a hacerle de todo-. Chilló Kagome.

-Calma, mujer. No creo que sea para tanto-. Aseguró Perla.

-¡No seas boba! Le harán de todo y de eso estoy segura. Hay que hablar urgentemente con Bankotsu antes de que llegue acá a Londres-. Dijo más nerviosa Kagome.

-Según sé, debió hacer una escala en Madrid antes de venir para acá, me lo dijo Marcela, una de nuestras compañeras-. Informó Perla.

-¿En serio?-. Preguntó Kagome esperanzada.

-Claro-. Respondió su compañera.

-En tal caso, necesito que vayas a Madrid, te lleves a Inuyasha e informes a Bankotsu de todo esto antes de que venga-. Ordenó Kagome

-¿Por qué yo?-. Preguntó Perla a modo de reproche.

-Porque eres la única que me debe un favor, cuando tuve que reemplazarte en aquel vuelo a Buenos Aires en aquel vuelo de American, por eso-. Respondió Kagome airadamente.

-Está bien, lo haré-. Confirmó Perla con resignación.

-Bien, entonces, partirás a las 7AM-. Informó Kagome.

Así, Perla empacó sus maletas y partió al aeropuerto, llevando a Inuyasha en uno de sus bolsos. El tener que dejar sus mini vacaciones, le causó un tremendo fastidio y juró que Kagome iba a pagárselas todas juntas y eso fue lo que le dijo.

-Bueno, acepto cuidar esa miniatura. Pero en cambio tú vas acordar que me den dos semanas de vacaciones. No sé como lo harás, pero me las consigues. O ya de plano me lo llevo de vacaciones conmigo-. Le advirtió Perla.

-Está bien -aceptó Kagome.-Pero en cuanto a llevarte a Inuyasha,…¡Olvídalo!-.

-Muy bien-. Aceptó finalmente Perla y salió al aeropuerto a embarcarse en aquel vuelo a Madrid.

Ya en el aeropuerto y al anunciarse como aeromoza, a la compañía aérea española, le vino como anillo al dedo que ella esté allí en el momento preciso, al faltar una de las que debían cumplir el servicio y la verdad que en vez de buscar otra, la solución, llegó más rápido de lo que se suponían.

Más tarde, cuando terminaron de ascender todos los pasajeros al avión y estar todos acomodados, las aeromozas, dieron las instrucciones a los pasajeros y el avión empezó su fase de carreteo, hasta despegar del aeropuerto londinense e ir rumbo a Madrid. El avión era un AIRBUS A340-200 amplio y muy bello. Perla dejó a Inuyasha en la cocina del avión, mientras hacía algunas tareas.

-¿Voy a tener que estar todo el día en la cocina?-. Preguntó Inuyasha molesto.

-Pues, para evitar que vuelvan a secuestrarte, o que diría todos los pasajeros del avión si ven a alguien del tamaño de un bebé caminando y encima si vuelve a secuestrarte una niña. ¿Eso quieres?-. Le preguntó Perla elevando una ceja.

-¡Keh! De acuerdo, pero conste que solo me quedaré acá porque no quiero vivir lo mismo que con esa fastidiosa niña-. Dijo Inuyasha con desdén y desviando la vista.

-Pues más te vale o te encadeno-. Lo amenazó Perla.-Kagome me dejó a tu cuidado y pienso cumplir todo al pie de la letra-.

-Está bien, pero tengo hambre-. Se quejó el peliblanco.

-En cuanto termine de atender a todo el pasaje, te prepararé algo de comer-. Ofreció Perla.

-Pues no te demores-. Reclamó Inuyasha.

Perla le hizo un gesto de decirle que no la hinche y fue a atender a los pasajeros de la clase primera, ya que le tocó ese sector. Una vez cumplida su tarea, preparó todas las bandejas de comida para los pasajeros y le preparó algo a Inuyasha a escondidas para que sus compañeras de vuelo no sospechen nada de lo que ocurría allí. Pero Perla no contó que alguien más, estaba con ella en el vuelo.

-¡¿Eri?!-. Preguntó sorprendida la pelirroja castaña.-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Vine porque vi algo en Londres, que le llamó la atención a Kagome y me pidió que venga contigo y no es porque desconfíe de ti-. Respondió Eri.

-Pues entonces,…¿Qué es?-. Inquirió saber Perla cruzada de brazos.

-Es que esa niña caprichosa llamada Rin, habló con un niño de su misma edad y que está en este mismo vuelo-. Comenzó Eri.

-¿Y qué hay con eso?-. Preguntó Perla sin entender nada.

-Ese es el asunto. El tema es que esa chiquilla fastidiosa, le pidió a ese niño que te robe a Inuyasha, ya que te vio venir hacia acá con él y cómo ese niño y su familia, regresan a España luego de sus vacaciones en Londres, pues hizo un trato con ella, si él roba a Inuyasha y se lo lleva, ella le dará un mazo de cartas que es muy difícil de conseguir y que ese niño no tiene-. Explicó Eri detalladamente todo.

-Vaya-. Dijo Perla con sarcasmo.-Ahora resulta que esa mocosa es una perfecta extorsionadora y soborna a un niño de su misma edad-. Agregó con ironía.-Y además,…¿Cómo piensa llevárselo, si el estará en España y ella está en Londres?-.

-Sencillo-. Respondió Eri.-Revisé la lista de pasajeros de un vuelo de Air Europa para dentro de 2 semanas y adivina qué, está el apellido de esa familia que casualmente viajarán a Madrid. Creo que con eso se responde tu pregunta-. Agregó elevando una ceja y a modo de decir ¿"Satisfecha"?

Perla se pasó una mano por su rostro a modo de querer reventar o contenerse. Eri le señaló quien era el niño y en cómo deberán mantenerlo vigilado y más a Inuyasha o ambas van a probar a una Kagome muy furiosa y eso no les apetecería a ninguna de las 2. Perla observó a Inuyasha que seguía comiendo la comida que ella le preparó y le pidió a Eri que lo vigile un segundo, lo cual Eri no rehusó. Perla fue recorriendo ese sector cómo si hiciera una inspección y vio de reojo al niño que simuló no verla, pero en realidad, ese chico pensó que esa debía ser una de las aeromozas que Rin le dijo que debe estar al pendiente y que no dejan a ese muñeco ni a sol ni a sombra, pero como Rin no se las describió, ese niño no tiene ni idea si ella es una de esas aeromozas o no.

Al terminar de fingir su recorrido, Perla y Eri, tramaron un plan para despistar al chico. Hablaron con el comisario de a bordo del avión y le dijeron si se podía mantener a ese "muñeco" vigilado, que era un regalo muy importante para una hija de una amiga de Kagome. El hombre no se rehusó al pedido de las azafatas que tiene a su mando y Eri y Perla chocaron sus palmas, su plan había dado resultado.

Más tarde y a solo hora y media para aterrizar en Madrid, el chico vio que las aeromozas no daban señales de estar allí en la cocina donde supuestamente está ese muñeco. Se desabrochó el cinto de seguridad y aprovechando que sus padres estaban dormidos profundamente, fue muy despacio hacia la cocina y al asomarse, vio a Inuyasha sentado cerca de una charola de plástico llena de paquetes de cacahuates japoneses con sabor a limón y unas latas de coca cola. Inuyasha al verlo, se quedó estático como si de verdad fuera un muñeco. El niño miró a ambos lados, asegurándose que no venga nadie y fue directo hacia Inuyasha y en el preciso instante en que iba a agarrarlo, una vos femenina lo detuvo.

-¿Buscabas algo?-. Siseó la voz de Perla a espaldas del niño.

El chico se quedó helado y vio a la aeromoza cruzada de brazos y mirándolo fiero.

-Solo quería unos cacahuates-. Mintió el niño temeroso.

-Pues nos hubieras llamado desde tu asiento-. Le recriminó Perla, pero luego le sonrió.-Está bien. Toma algunos-. Le dijo- Será mejor que no te levantes de tu asiento pequeño. Se cuenta que una vez un niño se levantó para ir al baño solo y desapareció- dicho esto le dio 3 paquetes de esos cacahuates Japoneses con sabor limón y de paso le regaló una lata de Coca Cola.-

El niño la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, Perla esbozó una sonrisa de pura maldad contenida, disfrutando el haber encerrado pánico la pobre criatura, el cual tomó los tres paquetitos que Perla le daba y regresó corriendo a su asiento y se puso a comerse los cacahuates y a beber su bebida cola. Si no conseguía ese muñeco, no iba a tener esas cartas que Rin le prometió si le conseguía al reducido Inuyasha. Repentinamente, el niño vio que esa aeromoza, se llevaba a Inuyasha hacia otro sector de la clase primera y eso le dio la pauta que ella se había percatado de que iba a por él y ahí razonó que esa debía ser una de esas azafatas que Rin le mencionó, lo que no sabía era que no estaba sola y que Eri estaba con ella.

Horas más tarde, el avión ya estaba en tierra española. Eri y Perla, bajaron del avión, llevándose a Inuyasha con ellas. El niño, el cual tenía la misión de llevar a Inuyasha a Rin, observaba por todas partes a ver si había señales de esas aeromozas con el muñeco pretendido por Rin. Casi repentinamente el niño vio que las aeromozas, abordaban una minivan que fue exclusivamente a buscar al personal del avión para llevarlos al hotel. De más está decir que la bronca del niño era inmensa y no iba a tener su premio.

Mientras tanto, en Londres, una nerviosa Kagome, esperaba noticias de sus compañeras, cuando sin quererlo, escuchó una voz que le sonó familiar.

-Sí, es como te lo digo, ese niño que se fue a España, me aseguró que en 2 semanas cuando me vaya a España, me conseguirá a ese muñeco que quiero y que esa egoísta aeromoza no me quiso regalar. Tan grandulona y jugando con muñequitos de peluche-. Dijo Rin a una amiguita que hizo en el hotel.

Kagome hizo una mueca de decir "eso ya lo veremos" y aparte de pensarlo, Sango que estaba con ella, no le prestó atención a nada, puesto que estaba hablando por teléfono con su prometido Miroku, compañero de Bankotsu, y al terminar de hablar, Kagome le comentó las noticias y eso las mantuvo alertas por si se llegaba a complicar las cosas. Saben que esa niña estaba dispuesta a todo, pero que pasaría si Rin se llega a enterar ue el niño al que le confió el robo de Inuyasha mini, había fallado considerablemente.

Al día siguiente, Perla y Eri, se encontraron con Bankotsu ni bien lograron contactarlo y fueron a verlo al laboratorio del centro médico de Madrid, donde estaba el prestigioso médico científico.

Las chicas le comentaron del problema que ya era sabido y lo que han tenido que vivir, cosa que a Bankotsu le hizo un poco de gracia, pero no le hizo gracia nadie, cuando vieron que Inuyasha no estaba en el bolso en que Eri lo había llevado y los 3 desesperados, comenzaron a buscarlo. No muy lejos de allí, un satisfecho niño, le enviaba un mail a Rin con el mensaje: "Ya tengo lo que buscabas, nos veremos en quince días".

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas:

Si, ya sé que dije que iba a retirarme, pero este fic estaba pendiente de hace mucho y ya faltan 4 caps. Para su final.

La pesadilla para nuestras amigas aeromozas, no parece tener fin y ahora que lograron contactar a Bankotsu, Inuyasha volvió a ser secuestrado y al parecer, Rin no va a rendirse en nada. ¿Cómo concluirá todo este embrollo?. Averígüenlo en el capítulo siguiente. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	7. A un paso del milagro

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Mini Inuyasha**

**Capítulo 7: **A un paso del milagro

-¡Otra vez no!-. Refunfuñó Eri tomándose el rostro.

-Esto ya me colma la paciencia-. Protestó Perla.

Bankotsu, no entendía por que esas aeromozas estaban tan furiosas, el edificio estaba bien custodiado y nadie iba a salir de allí y quien tenga a Inuyasha aún debe estar ahí dentro, así que siguieron buscando, hasta que escucharon los gritos de un niño que al parecer forcejeaba con alguien y los 3 corrieron a ver de que se trataba.

Eri vio que un niño trataba de quitarle a un guardia de seguridad el muñeco que le había incautado y se trataba de Inuyasha.

-¡Lo encontraste!-. Dijo Perla feliz al dirigirse al guardia.

-Sí, señorita. Encontré a este mocoso tratando de escapar del edificio con el muñeco robado a usted-. Dijo el sereno.

-Le agradecemos mucho, no es la primera vez que esto pasa-. Dijo Eri sonriente.

-¡Devuélveme el muñeco!-. Protestó el niño.

-¡NO!-. Gritó Bankotsu y deja que le diga a tu padre que le robaste el muñeco a mis amigas para dárselo a una niña cleptómana-. Lo regañó el pelinegro.

Dicho esto, el niño salió corriendo llorando, los naipes que tanto quería tener se habían esfumado. Mientras Eri y Perla siguieron a Bankotsu y algo las tenía intrigadas y era saber ¿de dónde conoce Bankotsu a ese niño? El pelinegro no rehusó a la pregunta.

-Es el hijo de mi compañero de laboratorio, Arman. Es un buen niño, pero jamás haría una cosa así, deben haberlo sobornado o algo. Lo conozco como la palma de mi mano derecha-. Dijo Bankotsu mientras sacaba una tarjeta magnética del bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta.

-¿Y qué supones que fue ese soborno?-. Preguntó Eri.

-No lo sé-. Respondió Bankotsu.-Pero tarde o temprano lo averiguaré y les diré los motivos.

Finalmente y mientras Bankotsu seguía hablando con las aeromozas, este introdujo su tarjeta magnética sobre un lector láser y entraron a un laboratorio lleno de máquinas y elementos de última generación, ahí es donde Inuyasha será restituido a su tamaño original.

-¡Vaya laboratorio!-. Exclamó Perla.

-Sí, acá se cuentan con elementos de última generación en investigaciones científicas y avances para la salud humana y poder detectar enfermedades más avanzadas y que generen nuevas defensas, para poder facilitar a los laboratorios químicos como hacer un medicamento efectivo contra esas amenazas-. Explicó Bankotsu.

Las chicas hicieron un gesto de entender poco e Inuyasha, que estaba en brazos de Perla, tampoco entendió mucho, pese a que es compañero del susodicho.

-¿Y acá me regresarán a mi tamaño normal?-. Preguntó el ambarino.

-Así es, amigo. Acá te regresaremos a tu forma original, luego de que hagamos los chequeos correspondientes-. Respondió Bankotsu.

-¡Alabado sea el señor!-. Agradeció Perla.

-Sih-. Suspiró Eri.-Ya no tendremos que hacer más de niñeras y preocuparnos por niños cleptómanos-. Concluyó mirando al cielo.

Bankotsu medio sonrió, pero a Inuyasha eso casi no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Si claro-. Rezongó el ambarino con desdén-. Bien que a ustedes les gustaría que siguiera de este tamaño y tenerme de mascota uy osito de peluche-.

-Pues la verdad no sería mala idea, pero ya no queremos seguir sufriendo lo que sufrimos y es hora que regreses a cómo debes estar-. Dijo Perla apretándolo entre sus brazos.

-¡NO ME APRIETES ASÍ,… COF …COF!-. Gritó Inuyasha enfadado.-¿Pretendes asfixiarme?-.

Eri y Perla, rieron. Pero en eso a Eri se le iluminó la cabeza y tuvo una idea que la compartió con sus amigos y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Horas más tarde, Perla ya había contactado a Kagome y le dio la noticia que en breve restaurarán a Inuyasha a su tamaño normal, cosa que a la pelinegra la puso muy feliz y le contó la odisea breve vivida y ya Kagome rogaba que Bankotsu se de prisa, pero repentinamente, Eri apareció con una buena noticia que había averiguado. Perla cortó la llamada y la atendió a su compañera.

-¿Averiguaste algo?-. Preguntó Perla.

-Sí-. Respondió Eri.-He escuchado hablar a ese ladronzuelo y se las razones por las que nos robó a Inuyasha-.

-Habla ya-. La alentó Perla.

-El asunto era tal cual lo sospechábamos. Esa mocosa cleptómana le dijo a ese niño que si nos robaba a Inuyasha y se lo daba dentro de 15 días cuando ella viniese aquí, le daba a cambio un mazo de cartas magic que es muy difícil de conseguir y ese niño las quiere y cómo esa extorsionadora le hizo ese intercambio pues, ahí estaba la respuesta que buscábamos-. Comentó Eri las razones de lo que escuchó.

-Vaya, vaya-. Musitó Perla rascándose el mentó.- Así que de eso se trataba-.

-Efectivamente-. Ratificó Eri.

A ambas aeromozas, les dio lástima que ese niño haya sido sobornado por esa niña malcriada y caprichosa, pero Eri tuvo un plan y se lo dijo a su compañera y sin perder tiempo, llamaron a Kagome para decirles su plan.

-¿Kagome? Soy Perla de nuevo-. Dijo la ojiazul.

-Más te vale que no me des malas noticias, porque ya bastante tengo-. Gruñó Kagome.

-No Pues cálmate, tenemos una buena noticia para darte y fue idea de Eri-. Dijo Perla.

-Dila-. La animó Kagome.

-Camila, sabe hacer muñecos de todo tipo, porque no la contactas y le dices que haga un muñeco igualito a Inuyasha y nos lo traiga así le tenderemos una trampa a esa cleptómana-. Explicó Perla el plan ideado por Eri.

-¡Es genial!-. Coincidió Kagome.- Le diré a Camila y la ayudaré en ello, mientras tanto, procuren mantener a ese niño a raya y que todo salga bien-.

-No te preocupes-. La animó Perla.- Todo va a salir bien-.

-Eso espero, te dejo porque debo atender nuestra estadía. En cuanto Inuyasha sea devuelto a su forma normal, regresen acá-. Ordenó Kagome.

-De acuerdo, pero si se trata de nuestras vacaciones, el trato no está roto-. Aseveró Perla.

-Lo sé y no dije nada de eso-. Rememoró Kagome.

Así, con saludo de por medio, ambas aeromozas se despidieron y se marcharon del laboratorio a una cafetería, ya que era cuestión de una hora o minutos, antes de que Bankotsu restituya a Inuyasha a su tamaño original y dejar todo en manos de Bankotsu, saben que Inuyasha estará en buenas manos. Pero al marcharse, se toparon con el niño que fue sobornado por la impetuosa Rin y demás está decir la pétrea mirada del niño hacia ellas fue punzante, pero a las aeromozas no las inmutó en nada, aunque Eri sintió pena, se separó de Perla y fue donde estaba el afligido y enfadado niño.

-¿Podemos ayudarte?-. Preguntó amablemente Eri.

-Sí-. Respondió Satoru de mala gana.-Si te marchas, podrías hacerme el favor de dejar que vea tu cara-. Concluyó casi sollozo.

-Vaya ordinario-. Fomentó Perla con desdén.-De seguro debe ser porque le sorprendimos con nuestro muñeco robado-.

-¡Y SI ES POR ESO! ¿QUÉ TE IMPORTA?-. Gritó el niño histéricamente.

-Déjalo Eri. Es difícil tratar con los cleptómanos que se dejan manipular por una niña malcriada y sobornadora que quiere todo y encima manipula a un niño por un par de míseras cartas-. Dijo Perla tomando del brazo a su amiga.

-¡NO SON CUALQUIER CARTAS!-. Gritó molesto el niño.

-Deben ser demasiado importantes esas cartas magic para que caigas en las redes de la manipulación de esa niña cleptómana-. Dijo Eri seriamente con sus puños en jarra.

El niño bajó la cabeza y medio sollozó. Eri se acomodó su pañuelo rojo que usaba como corbata de su uniforme de aeromoza. Ambos trajes de Perla y Eri, son de falda hasta arriba de las rodillas y chaquetas de color negro, camisa blanca y como se detalló, un pañuelo aferrado al cuello de la camisa de color rojo y tacones de color negro. El niño, miró apenas a las aeromozas y confesó todo finalmente de cómo pasó todo.

-Sí, esa niña llamada Rin, me dijo que me iba a dar ese mazo de cartas que yo quiero con tanto anhelo y que solo me los iba a dar si les conseguía un muñeco que ustedes tienen y ella deseaba-. Confesó Satoru tímidamente.

-¿Y te parece bien robar solo por un par de cartas?-. Preguntó Eri de brazos cruzados.

-Es que,… (se sobó la nuca), Esas cartas no las puedo conseguir en ningún lado y con tal de tenerlas, era capaz de hacer ese intercambio aunque signifique cometer esa locura, al principio me rehusé, pero esa niña sabe como provocar y me atrajo detallándome con cinismo cada detalle de las cartas y no pude rehusarme finalmente-. Concluyó la confesión Satoru.

Las chicas se compadecieron del pobre Satoru que fue influenciado por esa desgraciada de Rin y ambas se miraron fijamente y decidieron elaborar un plan.

-¿Ella te mostró las cartas?-. Preguntó Perla a modo de investigación.

-Solo me mostró la caja-. Respondió Satoru.

-¿Y si te mintió y esa caja no tenía el mazo?-. Preguntó Eri.

-Cielos-. Se lamentó Satoru.-No había pensado en eso-.

Las chicas sonrieron y pusieron su plan en marcha, llevaron al niño hacia la sala donde dejaron su equipaje y Perla abrió su maleta de viaje y de ella sacó un mazo de cartas.

-¿Son estas?-. Preguntó la pelirroja castaña mostrándole el mazo de cartas.

El niño cambió su expresión de tristeza a una de alegría. Las cartas que le mostró Perla eran las que tanto anhelaba, las tomó y muy feliz empezó a bailar de alegría, por fin obtuvo sus preciadas cartas y se lo agradeció a ambas aeromozas y corrió a guardarlas en su mochila, pero no sin antes, darle un gran abrazo y un perdón a las aeromozas que hizo sufrir por unos momentos y contentas con su misión, ambas salieron a la cafetería a tomar algo.

Más tarde, Eri miró su reloj y se empezaban a poner algo nerviosas, ya que no sabían nada de Bankotsu ni de cómo iban la cosas. Satoru estaba con ellas, ya que su padre lo autorizó a ir con ellas a la cafetería. Repentinamente, el celular de Eri empezó a sonar, atendió y era Bankotsu.

-¿Sí?-. Preguntó Eri.

-Es mejor que ambas vengan enseguida-. Resonó la voz de Bankotsu y cortó la llamada sin esperar respuesta de Eri.

Ambas mujeres, junto con el niño, pagaron su consumo en el bar y salieron corriendo hacia el edificio de medicina, solo rogaban que no sean malas noticias.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas.

Las odiseas para nuestras aventureras aeromozas no paran, una vez más rescatan a Inuyasha y lograr que el niño confiese todo y solo restan minutos para saber si volvió o no a su tamaño original, pese a que esa llamada de Bankotsu las puso en alerta, ya que por el tono del científico, no saben si son buenas o malas noticias y si corren el riesgo de que Kagome las mate a ambas (en sentido cómico). Averigüen en el anteúltimo capítulo que pasará. Arrivederchi.

Guille Knight Rider


	8. Entre romances, milagros y enredos

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Mini Inuyasha**

**Capítulo 8: **Entre romances, milagros y enredos.

Eri y Perla, llegaron al laboratorio, rezando que no haya pasado nada malo. Al descender del ascensor, corrieron hacia el laboratorio y vieron que Inuyasha había retornado a su tamaño normal, el asunto es que solo llevaba una toalla cubriendo sus partes pudorosas. Las chicas casi se caen de vergüenza al verlo así.

-¿Qué pasó?-. Preguntó Eri mirando para otro lado.

-Por lo que veo no son tan malas noticias-. Dijo Perla también mirando para otro lado.

-Aparte de lo que ya ven, de que no tiene ropa, debido a que la que tenía quedó encogida, deben saber que Inuyasha no podrá salir del país, ya que está indocumentado-. Explicó Bankotsu.

-¿Eh?-. Preguntó Eri anhelada.

-Lo que oyen-. Respondió Bankotsu.-No tiene dinero ni pasaporte para ser llevado a otro país-.

-No pues si esto es lo que nos faltaba-. Bufó Perla fastidiada.- Pero de esto se va a encargar Kagome, yo quiero mis vacaciones-.

-De acuerdo, la llamaré y le diré el problema-. Se ofreció Eri.

Al rato, Eri contactó a Kagome y esta se quedó fría y no le quedó otra que ir ella a buscar la documentación de Inuyasha a su casa y de paso las pretensiones de ambas. Kagome sabe que le esperan 2 arduas semanas de trabajo, mientras sus compañeras están de vacaciones, aunque a Perla le tocará todo un mes ya que Kagome tuvo que cederles las suyas a cambio de ese favor.

Mientras Eri cortaba la llamada, no pudo evitar mirar a Bankotsu y este a ella, era como si de repente, Cupido los hubiera flechado a ambos, parecía que se estaban enamorando. Perla se dio cuenta de ello, carraspeó llamando la atención de ambos que se sonrojaron al saber que se olvidaron que aún estaban en compañía.

-¡Ejem! (Carraspeo), ¿Podrías decirme que te dijo Kagome?-. Inquirió saber la pelirroja castaña.

-¡Oh, disculpa!-. Se excusó Eri avergonzada.-No pues, me dijo que si, que ella va a encargarse de todo y que una vez que finalice nuestro descanso en Londres, podrás tener tus vacaciones-.

-Estupendo-. Dijo Perla animada.

Con todo arreglado, Kagome tomó el primer vuelo de la prestigiosa compañía británica y partió a Miami, a buscar las pertenencias de Inuyasha, por suerte al ser aeromoza, pudo conseguir un lugar para atender el vuelo, aunque eso no le agradó mucho.

Dos días después, Kagome, Eri y Perla, estaban en Barcelona, junto a Bankotsu y al renovado Inuyasha y con sus documentos y dinero que la pelinegra extrajo de su casa, junto con algo de ropa para el ambarino. Pero las compañeras de Kagome, le contaron lo que había pasado con ese niño Satoru y la manipulación de Rin para quedarse con aquel muñeco que era Inuyasha miniaturizado y que ahora volvió a su tamaño normal.

-Creo que sé lo que podemos hacer, antes de volver a Londres, haremos unas compras y en el avión, trabajaremos en nuestro plan-. Dijo Kagome segura.

Con el plan comentado, las 3 amigas aeromozas, compraron todo lo necesario y al día siguiente, partieron hacia Londres y en pleno vuelo empezaron a construir un muñeco idéntico a Inuyasha, una vez que terminaron de servir la cena a todos los pasajeros del avión de la empresa española y partir hacia la capital británica. En eso, a Perla se le cayó una lentejuela que estaba pegando para hacer los ojos de Inuyasha y cuando se iba a agachar para recogerlo, alguien se le adelantó y lo recogió del suelo, cuando Perla se puso de pie y levantó su mirada, se sintió impactada al ver a un apuesto hombre parado frente a ella, era el comisario de a bordo y jefe de ese vuelo que estaba al mando de las aeromozas que atendían ese vuelo. Era alto, delgado y algo corpulento, pelo castaño medio corto y algo ondulado y ojos verde esmeralda. La aeromoza no pudo evitar ponerse como la sangre, ante las risas de Kagome, Eri y las demás aeromozas al ver que su compañera quedó hechizada al tener a semejante hombre delante de sus ojos.

-Disculpa-. Se excusó el hombre.- Se te cayó esto-. Dijo entregándole la lentejuela.

-¡Oh,…si!,…Gracias, señor-. Tartamudeó Perla nerviosa.

-No es nada. Me llamo Antonio, no señor-. Dijo amablemente el comisario de a bordo.

A Perla parecía que le iba a estallar la cabeza o simplemente iba a darle un paro cardíaco de escuchar la voz de ese hombre, la derretía como vela encendida. Cuando la aeromoza volvió a su trabajo de terminar el muñeco de Inuyasha, sus compañeras no se privaron de jugarle algunas gastadas a la pelirroja castaña.

-Tengo el presentimiento que en este vuelo, se ha formado una pareja-. Rió Juliana, una aeromoza rubia de ojos negros y compañera de Kagome.

-Es cierto y no se porque tengo la sospecha es quien está parada al lado nuestro-. Dijo Eri riendo pícaramente.

-¡Ay cállense!-. Las rezongó Perla nerviosa.

-Hmmmm,… Vaya que sí te flechó duro-. La cargoseó Kagome.

Perla la miró fieramente, para que dejen de cargarla, por que quedó embobada con el apuesto comisario de a bordo y era así, pero sus compañeras prefirieron no seguir jugándole cargadas, sabiendo que su compañera es de carácter fuerte.

Horas más tarde y faltando poco para aterrizar en Londres, las aeromozas, terminaron el muñeco de Inuyasha y era idéntico, es más, parecía el mismísimo Inuyasha que tanto quiere esa niña cleptómana y que tanto a Eri y a Perla, les daba rabia y coraje, de saber que ese muñeco era un cebo para atraer a esa fastidiosa chiquilla y ver cómo reaccionaba, pero iban a esperar a último momento, cuando deban regresar a los Estados Unidos y comenzar sus períodos vacacionales.

Tres semanas después, en el aeropuerto de Londres, Kagome y sus amigas se aprestaban a abordar un vuelo de American hacia Miami. Lucían sus uniformes de aeromozas y entre las seis, iban a atender el vuelo, lo que no contaban, es que el comisario de a bordo que les tocó a Eri y a Perla, iba a estar en ese vuelo, era como si el destino quisiera que Perla y Antonio Bunbury, (Así se llama el comisario de a bordo que encandiló a la pelirroja castaña aeromoza), se vuelvan a reencontrar en un vuelo, pero esta vez de larga duración.

Kagome, Eri y Sango, estaban paradas en la puerta que da a la manga del avión que atenderán, cuando Sango se percató que esa niña cleptómana estaba en el free shop y codeó a Kagome y la pelinegra esbozó una sonrisa confianzuda y pusieron su plan en marcha y fueron al free shop donde estaba Rin con sus padres.

Las aeromozas, dejaron el muñeco de Inuyasha sentado en un carrito a pocos metros de la puerta y con Eri, Perla y Ayumi a sus espaldas. La niña se percató de la presencia de las aeromozas que le impedían concretar su sueño de querer ese muñeco que ignoraba, era humano y ahora ellas le iban a tender una trampa, aunque eso signifique tener que resignar su obra. Rin miró hacia la manga del avión que estaban esas aeromozas y vio que había tres y las otras dos estaban en el free shop, comprando chocolates. La niña observó que sus padres no la veían y para su suerte, su adorado muñeco estaba a unos metros de ella.

Sin hacer ruido y aprovechando que los pasajeros del avión aún no llegaron a la sala de espera, Rin se iba acercando sigilosamente a su objetivo, sabiendo que las aeromozas del vuelo, no la miraban y estaban conversando entre ellas y de compras otras. Cómo una ráfaga de viento, la niña se escondió tras los asientos de la sala de espera y sin ser vista, tomó al muñeco y rápidamente lo guardó en su mochila de viaje. Había logrado su objetivo y haciéndose la tonta, volvió al free shop junto a sus padres, que no se percataron que su hija, les había robado a las azafatas de un vuelo.

Finalmente, Rin se había salido con la suya.

En eso, Perla giró sobre sus talones para agarrar su equipaje y pudo ver que el muñeco de Inuyasha había desaparecido, Kagome y Sango, regresaron del free shop con sus chocolates y vieron a su compañera hacerles un gesto de que el plan funcionó y esa niña ratera les había robado finalmente el muñeco, en ese instante, Eri vio a la niña parada junto a sus padres y clavó una mirada fiera y con una sonrisa furiosa en sus labios. La niña abrazó fuertemente su mochila donde tenía el muñeco sustraído y le sacó la lengua a modo de burlarse de ellas porque logró lo que tanto quería, robarles su adorado muñeco.

-Créeme que si no quisiera armar escándalo, le daría una hora de cachetadas a esa mocosa-. Musitó Ayumi enojada

-Estoy contigo-. Coincidió Kagome.-Pero al menos logramos que nos deje en paz y no se lleve al verdadero Inuyasha-.

-No entiendo ¿Para que hicimos a ese muñeco, si al final trabajamos para esa cleptómana?-. Preguntó Yuka, mientras tecleaba la notebook con la lista de los pasajeros.

-Por la sencilla razón que ya te expliqué, es para que deje tranquilo a Inuyasha y no se levanten sospechas de que había sido encogido. Si llegaba a atraparlo de nuevo como ahora, estoy segura que no íbamos a tener la suerte de otras veces e íbamos a perderlo. Por ello hicimos ese muñeco para que se lo lleve y no fastidie, aunque,… no sería nada malo darle un escarmiento-. Dijo Kagome, pensativa a lo último.

En eso, Perla y Sango fueron al free shop, Rin no se percató, ya que estaba con sus padres, en eso las aeromozas pusieron su plan en marcha.

-Vaya, pero si es la niña que acaba de robarnos el muñeco nuevamente-. Vociferó Sango.

La voz de la castaña llamó la atención de Kikyo y Naraku y estos miraron a su hija que abrazaba fuertemente su mochila y la niña salió corriendo, llevándose la mochila con ella y el muñeco. Su padre quiso ir tras ella, pero Eri lo evitó.

-Déjela, ya nos resignamos, además insistió tanto, que no queremos ocasionarles problemas y que ella se termine fugando como ahora-. Dijo Eri pacientemente.

Naraku miró compasiva y extrañamente a la aeromoza, no entendía porque de repente esas mujeres desistieron de cuidar lo suyo de su hija caprichosa. Pero en eso, Sango, Perla y Eri, se percataron de que Kikyo traía a la rastra a Rin, que lloraba y gritaba a lagrima viva, pero cuando Naraku les explicó todo, la cosa se aclaró.

-Espero que la próxima vez, pidas las cosas en vez de robarlas. Robar es muy feo-. La regañó Kagome a la niña.

Rin abrazó fuertemente su mochila, e hinchando sus cachetes y mirando con desprecio a las aeromozas, les volvió a sacar la lengua y abrazar efusivamente a su muñeco, pero cuando su madre le advirtió que si no pedía disculpas por su acto, se lo iba a quitar y no iba a verlo jamás. A rin no le quedó otra que pedir disculpas a duras penas y gracias a que las aeromozas las aceptaron, la caprichosa niña pudo quedarse con el muñeco, aunque eso le significó quedarse sin sus chocolates favoritos, ya que sus padres en castigo no se los compraron y Sango y Perla, aprovecharon a comprar esos chocolates de obleas de limón y mofarse ahora de Rin, que estaba que ardía de rabia, pero al final tuvo su tesoro que anhelaba.

Más tarde y ya a bordo del avión Kagome y sus compañeras, charlaban sobre esa niña y en cómo a esa corta edad, se podía ser tan randa y vulgar, pero lo que más les importaba ahora era volver a sus vidas normales, saber que toda esa pesadilla había terminado por fin y que Inuyasha había recuperado su tamaño normal y la noticia no se divulgara y con Koga libre bajo fianza y con la palabra de no volver a molestar a esas azafatas y dedicarse a lo suyo, la cosa retomaría paz como se dijo y para las aeromozas su merecido descanso.

Ese vuelo, significó para Perla poder encontrarse con aquel comisario de a bordo que la enamoró y aparte que ese vuelo significará el encuentro de Kagome con Inuyasha y el de Eri con Bankotsu y el de todas con sus amores y vacaciones, que las esperan.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

Perdón por la demora en este fic. Pero acá está el anteúltimo capítulo de esta divertida historia, en la que finalmente Rin se salió con la suya y obtuvo al muñeco de Inuyasha, gracias a un ingenioso plan de Kagome, pero ahora sus amigas han encontrado el amor y en el siguiente capítulo, se dirá como sigue todo esto y que aventuras vivirán. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


End file.
